Songs of the Heart
by Hajislover
Summary: Ten Haji/Saya drabbles done to different songs for the iPod Challenge. Enjoy!


**Haji/Saya iPod Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the songs or the characters, so HA!

**A/N:**This is my first time doing something like this (definitely not the first one I've read, though), but hey, it looked like fun and I really needed to write something for this pairing. It's my all-time favorite and I haven't wrote anything for them in a while. Tell me which ones you like the best, kay?!

I recommend getting on YouTube and listening to the songs as you read. Actually, look me up (I'm Hajislover there, too) and look at my _Fave Songs_ playlist(in the column on the right on my profile/channel, whatever.) They're all there. Scattered, but there. You can add me as your friend, too, if you want. I don't have many friends...on YouTube anyway...lol.

The Rules:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*_

**Dance with the Devil**

_Breaking Benjamin_

_  
.:Song One:._

"Haji, I just don't think I can do this..."

"Saya, you'll be fine, I promise. Just close your eyes and follow me."

"I believe in you, Haji."

"Good, let's go."

He led her through the crowd of people, her dress sashaying behind her as they made their way to the dance floor. He grabbed her hand and spun her around as the music played. She was so swept up in everything, the lights, the sounds, smells, music, that she never stopped to look at the _people_ around her.

They stared at her with such cold eyes. But it didn't matter as long as it was Haji she was dancing with.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Lithium**

_Nirvana_

_.:Song Two:._

The blood was everywhere. It covered the trees, the tents, the people laying in the grass. She couldn't find him. Where was her friend? The one with the calm, cool eyes that she could always rely on. Where was he?

She hacked her way through all the opposition. She _would_ find him. And she would get what she wanted. She always did. It just made it sweeter that he was the one giving it to her.

There.

On the other side of the clearing with that surprised little look on his face was the one she was looking for. _Haji._ _Come to me. _

As she slashed through his arm, she saw the horror that flashed across his face.

_Maybe I've lost my mind..._

"I'm sorry, Haji..."

"It's alright, Saya. I'll never break."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Pretty When You Cry**

_VAST_

_.:Song Three:._

He showed up at her door one day, waiting for her to tell him what to do. So what did she do? She told him what to do. What did he expect? That being her servant would be a walk in the park?

It was a rough first few weeks. He was so disobedient, but then again, she was looking for the thing he did wrong.

She found him in the hallway one afternoon after lunch.

"What's the matter? You aren't going to sit in the hall crying all night are you? You have a job to do, you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you still sitting here?"

"Why do you like to see me cry so much, Saya? Does it really make you happy? I'll cry all day then!" he screamed, then ran off down the stairs, leaving her standing in the empty hall.

"You're so pretty when you cry, though..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Behind Those Eyes**

_Three Doors Down_

_.:Song Four:._

"Saya?"

"What?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing," she answered, wiping her hands on her dress. "Are you ready for your cello lessons?" she asked, flashing him a stiff smile.

He swallowed hard as he realized what the red tint on her hands was. _Why must you do this, Saya? _"Of course. Let us proceed."

"Yes, let's," she said smoothly, eyes glazed over from her blood-high.

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Liar."

She smiled over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing will change your mind anyway. Just forget about it, alright?"

"Alright..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Talk About Me**

_Toby Kieth_

._:Song Five:._

"I hate my hair..." Saya mumbled, dragging herself out of the bathroom.

"Hmm..." Haji answered noncommitally.

"I hate my eyes, too..."

"Aah..."

"God, my butt's big..." she said, turning in the mirror.

He just stared.

"Haaajjjjiiii...my boobs are so small...!"

"Your chest is fine, Saya."

"No! Haji—"

"Saya. Shut up."

Saya turned and blinked at him.

"Alright, let's talk about _you _for a while, then..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Hero**

_Nickelback_

_.:Song Six:._

She looked around the theater. Nearly everyone was down for the count. Waiting for the main course. Waiting for Diva to arrive.

A flourish of pretty, powder blue and black and let the games begin.

Haji watched on as she fought, wanting so badly to interfere and save her. He wished someone could save her. She was everyone's hero, but who was _her_ hero?

"Haji...?" Saya asked, laying on the stage floor.

"Yes, Saya?"

"I want to live with you and everyone. Will you live with me? Do you want to?"

"Of course I do, Saya," he answered, taking her hand in his.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Light On**

_David Cook_

_.:Song Seven:._

"I can't believe it's been thirty years...It feels like it's only been one night, doesn't it, Haji?"

"A very long, dark night," he agreed.

"But every time I wake up, you always have a flower and a candle with you. Why?"

"The rose reminds me of you..."

"And the candle?"

"Is there to make sure you can always find your way back home."

She smiled at him. He looked so handsome kneeling in the tomb in the candlelight. "There's no where I'd rather be than home."

"I'm glad."

"I want to always come home to you, Haji..."

"Then I'll go get more candles," he teased.

"Hey! I don't get lost that often!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**When In Rome**

_Nickel Creek_

_.:Song Eight:._

"Haji, I need to get this book re-bound. The bindings completely fallen apart. Where is the book binder?"

"There is no book binder anymore. You have to go to a library now."

About three weeks later she approached him with a similar question.

"Haji, my dress ripped. Do you know where the seamstress keeps shop nowadays?"

"There is no seamstress anymore. You have to get it dry-cleaned. I think they fix that kind of thing there..."

After a bunch of similar circumstances, Saya just sat in the kitchen and sighed. "I'm not sure I like it here. No one's around to do anything."

"When in Rome, right, Saya?"

"Fine, let's go to Wal-mart..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Everything You Want**

_Vertical Horizon_

_.:Song Nine:._

Haji watched Saya spend time with her new family. Kai, Riku, George, Lewis, Julia, David...everyone but him. He was happy for her, he really was, but he was feeling rather lonely lately. He missed her.

He tried to get her attention, but he just couldn't do it while they were around. If he learned a new song for her, Kai bought her a new CD filled with twelve new songs. It just kept going around and around like that, Haji always in the peripheral.

He was always there for her. She could rely on him throughout time. These people, these humans, wouldn't be alive for more than one of her sleep cycles. They were creatures of emotions. They would forget, but he never could. So he stayed right behind her while she walked alongside all of them.

One day she would turn around and look at _him._

He really hoped so, anyway.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Kryptonite**

_Three Doors Down_

_.:Song Ten:._

They sat on the balcony of the hotel suite, looking at the beach under them. "Haji?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" Saya asked, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean, Saya?"

"All these different sides of me, what do you think of me? I know it's hard on you to see me sadistic for a few years only to wake up and be a ray of sunshine..."

"I think you're amazing, Saya. It has only been a privilege to know you."

"I'm not a burden to you? You don't regret being stuck with me?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You are _not_ a burden, Saya. I am happy being by your side. Do not doubt that."

She blushed at such a direct confession from him, "Thank you, Haji."

"It is only my pleasure, Saya."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I never realized how emo some of my music was until I tried to write with it just now. To make up for it, though, I tried to add some humor to the last few. Were they funny? Even a little bit? Drop me a line, sometime, kay?! Bye Bye!! XD


End file.
